


Пленник собственной силы

by DiAndin



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Family Drama, Gen, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-04-08 09:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14102295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiAndin/pseuds/DiAndin
Summary: — Чёрт с тобой, Верг. Если ты думаешь, что после счастливого семейного воссоединения я пойду за тобой в Ад — в буквальном смысле — то ты глубоко ошибаешься. Может, мы и демоны по рождению, но у нас есть выбор, кем быть. И я выбираю быть человеком.





	Пленник собственной силы

**Author's Note:**

> Преканон и очень много авторских хэдканонов.
> 
> Написано для команды Red Book of fandoms 2017

_Вергилию девять, и ближе Данте у него никого нет._ Близнецы постоянно соревнуются друг с другом, дерутся до царапин и кровоподтёков, которые заживают на полудемонах в мгновение ока. Братья легко вспыхивают, но так же быстро и выпускают пар, успокаиваясь. Ева никак не может привыкнуть и реагировать на такие драки спокойно, но старается изо всех сил.

Вергилий любит раннее утро и тишину предрассветного города, Данте же обычно сладко спит в это время суток. Ему нравятся шумные компании ребят, нравится чувствовать себя частью их мира, а Вергилий, напротив, предпочитает одиночество и книги. Младший близнец любит болтать обо всём на свете, тогда как старший в основном слушает молча, пропуская большую часть бесполезной информации мимо ушей. Зато оба сына Тёмного Рыцаря с нетерпением ждут тренировок с отцом, с замиранием сердца слушают его истории и мечтают однажды получить ключ от подвала, где скрывается оружейная Спарды. Они видели её изнутри лишь однажды, мельком — и теперь им не терпится попасть туда снова.

— Они такие разные, — удивляются учителя и одноклассники близнецов.

— Они так похожи, — думает Ева, с улыбкой наблюдая, как братья, обгоняя друг друга, мчатся на кухню за свежеиспечённым пирогом.

 

 _Вергилию одинадцать, и ему невероятно страшно._ Он стоит посреди залитой кровью кухни, смотрит на безжизненное тело матери, и у старшего полудемона подкашиваются ноги. Он совсем один: отец исчез месяц назад, а брата нет рядом. Данте вообще нет в доме, и Вергилий боится, что демоны забрали его с собой.

Он аккуратно снимает с пальца матери кольцо с сапфиром и надевает его сам, прячет камень в ладони. Вергилий знает, что этот камень на самом деле — никакой не сапфир, а что-то другое, его магический аналог. Старшему полудемону известно, что в этом камне скрывается отцовкая катана — Ямато — и он понимает, что обязан её защитить. Для Спарды это было важно, и пусть Вергилий понятия не имеет, почему, но чувствует, что должен сохранить оружие в тайне.

На негнущихся ногах мальчишка выходит из дома и замирает. Ему некуда идти. Он должен найти брата, но понятия не имеет, куда тот мог подеваться. Вергилий клянёт себя за то, что спровоцировал ссору накануне — если бы он только знал, что случится, если бы не позволил Данте сбежать с последнего урока, тот был бы жив. С ним. Вергилий же старший, значит, должен был всё предусмотреть. Ведь он в ответе за глупого младшего братишку, пусть и старше его всего минут на пятнадцать. Вергилий всегда был за него в ответе. Иногда это раздражало, но теперь, стоя в одиночестве перед пустым домом, где еще несколько часов назад кипела жизнь, старший полудемон понимает — он готов отдать всё что угодно, лишь бы снова услышать бесконечную глупую болтовню Данте.

Но уже слишком поздно.

— Эй, парень.

Вергилий оборачивается молниеносно — в нескольких метрах от него, возле распахнутой настежь калитки, замер силуэт в тёмных одеждах, с накинутым на голову капюшоном.

— Подойди.

Он делает шаг в сторону незнакомца, а затем нерешительно останавливается, пряча руку с кольцом в карман толстовки.

— Чего тебе? — Вергилию хочется верить, что его голос звучит решительно.

— Мне-то? Ничего. А вот тебе помощь нужна, как я вижу.

— Не нужна.

Незнакомец подходит ближе — осторожно, словно боясь спугнуть. На миг солнечные лучи освещают его лицо — и Вергилий видит, что оно ярко-красное, будто нарисованное. Ладонь сжимается в кулак, магический камень больно давит на кожу.

Демон.

— Я друг твоего отца. Спарды.

— Ты опоздал.

— Вовсе нет. Я всё еще могу спасти тебя, Вергилий.

Рука расслабляется. Если этот демон знает его имя, значит, отец действительно ему доверял. Правильно же? Вергилий старается не думать, что всё это может быть уловкой, обманом. Потому что тогда ему вообще не во что будет верить.

Ему одинадцать, он остался один и совершенно неспособен защищаться — из оружия у полудемона только несчастный ножик за поясом, да отцовская Ямато, которую еще надо как-то извлечь из кольца. И как-то сражаться. Вергилий впервые в жизни чувствует себя так беспомощно, и это ощущение ему решительно не нравится.

— Где мой брат?

— Он погиб.

— А тело тогда где?

— Тебе лучше этого не видеть. Правда.

Вергилий отчаянно не хочет верить. Нет, он и не поверит, пока не увидит сам — но в то же время полудемон не знает, хочет ли видеть тело брата и то, что с ним сделали. Может, демон прав? Он ведь друг отца. Иначе зачем ему спасать сына предателя Спарды?

— Пойдём отсюда, — мягко говорит незнакомец, не давая мыслям и сомнениям затопить сознание Вергилия. — Они могут вернуться в любой момент.

— Они? Кто — они?

— Демоны, — просто отвечает он, как будто сам таковым не является. — Вергилий, я на твоей стороне, — уверенно произносит демон. — Тебе нечего бояться.

И мальчишка отчего-то позволяет себе довериться. Ведь больше верить некому.

 

 _Вергилию тринадцать, когда он узнаёт, что Данте жив._ Они встречаются случайно — на руинах старого дома. Данте сидит, облокотившись спиной о стену, но безошибочно угадывает чужое приближение — и замирает.

— Верг?

— Данте?

Братья смотрят друг на друга, не в силах поверить. Ведь мысленно они уже давно друг друга похоронили.

— Ущипни меня, а? Вдруг опять приснилось.

Не понятно, шутит Данте или говорит всерьёз, но Вергилий всё равно подходит и больно щипает близнеца за плечо.

— Ай! Зар-раза! — он тянет «р» так же, как в детстве, и старший близнец улыбается. Прошло целых два года, а Данте не изменился ни капли.

— Ты сам попросил, — пожимает плечами Вергилий и усаживается рядом с братом. 

— Да, — Данте сжимает брата в объятиях, и Вергилий, отвыкший от прикосновений, вздрагивает.

Он не любит это — там, в Аду, он никому не позволяет к себе прикоснуться. Щетинится, швыряется призрачными клинками — как въерошенный маленький волчонок вгрызается зубами в протянутую руку. Волчонок, в руках которого — сумасшедшая необузданная сила, а в жилах — кровь демона-предателя.

Но там демоны, а это — Данте.

— Я думал, ты погиб, — произносит Вергилий после нескольких минут молчания. — Мне так сказали.

— Кто сказал?

— Да так, — старший полудемон неопределённо передергивает плечами. Признаться, что повёлся на обман и доверился демону, почему-то оказывается сложно. — Неважно, в общем. Они ошиблись.

— Ага.

— Как ты жил всё это время? — спрашивает Вергилий, стараясь увести разговор в другое русло. И Данте переключается мгновенно.

Он рассказывает, как вернулся домой и увидел демонов. Как прятался, сжимая в руках бесполезный кинжал и понимая, что ничем не может помочь, не может спасти. Как пытался найти Вергилия, но его не было нигде, и Данте подумал, что брата тоже убили.

Он рассказывает, как вот уже два года постоянно переезжает. Данте успел сменить около десятка приёмных семей, но нигде не задерживался надолго. Он нравился многим — необычный мальчик с диковинным цветом волос и ершистым характером. И каждые новые родители были уверены — уж они-то с ним справятся, смогут приручить, но раз за разом всё повторялось по кругу.

Данте сбегал в старый дом почти каждый месяц. Мог пропадать там по несколько дней, сидя перед могилой матери или разглядывая оружейную отца. Он нашёл ключ — носил его на шее, как талисман, и обещал себе, что однажды обязательно заберёт оттуда всё, что только сможет унести.

Конечно, ни одной семье это не нравилось. Они готовы были стерпеть от беловолосого мальчишки многое, но ежемесячные побеги неведомо куда раздражали — и всё закачивалось возвращением в приют. Всегда. Данте привык — он решил, что лучше уж прожить там до совершеннолетия, чем менять вот так одну семью на другую — но его брали опять и опять. Пытались увезти в другой город, чтобы бежать было некуда, запирали, водили к психологу — но в конце концов возвращали обратно.

— Так глупо, — вздыхает младший полудемон. — Я ведь думал, что вы все погибли. Что всё, нет вас больше, и того прошлого — тоже, надо жить дальше, начинать всё с начала. Но отпустить не мог. А сейчас — тем более не смогу.

— Так и не надо, — произносит вдруг Вергилий. — Ты не обязан больше туда возвращаться. Пойдём со мной.

— Куда?

— На родину нашего отца.

— Это ты так красиво Ад обозвал? — Данте усмехается, но потом быстро мрачнеет. — Ты спятил, Верг?

— Нет. Данте, — Вергилий делает глубокий вдох и прикидывает в голове, как объяснить происходящее брату, не напугав его, — Данте, я был там. Они нашли меня в тот день. Представились друзьями отца, назвали по имени — не знаю, правда ли это, но какая разница? Они показали мне, что такое демоническая кровь. Они дали мне силу. Понимаешь?

— Верг, ты...

Данте растерян — он смотрит на брата широко распахнутыми глазами, и впервые за их встречу мечтает, чтобы она всё-таки оказалось сном. Потому что пусть лучше брат останется для него погибшим, чем превратится в демона.

— Ты не понимаешь. Я теперь сильнее многих. Я могу за себя постоять, могу защитить тебя. Такого, как с мамой, больше не случится.

— Как ты можешь в это верить? Они демоны, Верг!

— Да, и мы тоже.

Данте дёргается, как от удара, и застывает.

— Нет. Нет, Верг, они убивали людей. Понимаешь? Отец не зря всю жизнь пытался нас от этого защитить. Они убили маму. И тебя убьют, как только решат, что им это выгодно.

— Отца больше нет, Данте. Мы сами должны учиться защищать себя. Без демонической силы мы против них — ничто.

— Может быть. Но глупо верить, будто тебя научат вещам, которые ты сможешь использовать против них же. Это опасно, Верг.

— Для нас всё — опасно.

Вергилий смотрит на него, ожидая ответа, согласия; Данте нервно смеётся и откидывается спиной на стену дома.

— Чёрт с тобой, Верг. Если ты думаешь, что после счастливого семейного воссоединения я пойду за тобой в Ад — _в буквальном смысле_ — то ты глубоко ошибаешься. Может, мы и демоны по рождению, но у нас есть выбор, кем быть. И я выбираю быть человеком.

— Ясно.

Короткое слово режет слух, но на большее Вергилий не способен. Отказ словно припечатывает к земле — он не был готов к такому ответу, но брат умеет удивлять в самый неудачный момент. Не послушал, не поддержал, не поверил. Для Вергилия это было предательством — Данте называл это выбором.

— Как ты здесь оказался? — нарушает затянувшееся молчание младший полудемон. Ему неловко — Вергилий так и сидит, непроницаемо глядя перед перед собой — но ни капли не стыдно. Данте уверен в своём выборе, уверен, что это — правильно. И пусть у Вергилия выбор свой, и «правильно» своё тоже — от этого они не перестают быть братьями.

— Просто повезло вырваться, — негромко произносит старший, — не знаю, получится ли снова. И что мне будет за это — тоже не знаю.

— Не возвращайся к ним, Верг, — просит Данте. — Я же чувствую — ты их боишься до смерти.

— Ничего я не боюсь, — огрызается Вергилий, не желая признавать, что брат, чёрт возьми, прав. Нет у него друзей среди демонов. И у отца их никогда не было. Он один в логове врага — но не может, просто не имеет права отступить. Это единственный шанс познать силу, и полудемон не собирается его потерять.

— Береги себя, — просит Данте. — И, это... Приходи. Я тут часто бываю.

— Хорошо, — кивает Вергилий. Брат молчит, прижимается плечом к плечу, вдыхает знакомый и такой родной запах. Запах семьи, дома, счастья. И времени, когда всё было хорошо.

 

 _Вергилию пятнадцать, когда опасность становится явной._ Ямато — ключ, и с её помощью можно легко открыть границу между Адом и человеческим миром. Спарда знал, что делает, когда прятал оружие такой силы в неприметный амулет.

Демоны не могут вскрыть кольцо, потому что они — не кровь от крови Тёмного Рыцаря. И они ждут, что Вергилий поможет — в благодарность за спасение и за силу, которую ему подарили. Но он медлит, чувствует, что его, конечно же, хотят использовать, и это понимание выводит старшего полудемона из себя. Его здесь ни во что не ставят — наивный маленький мальчик, но Вергилий уже не ребёнок, да и наивным вряд ли когда-то был.

Ад давит на него — и полудемон сбегает в мир людей. Регулярно, дерзко, и совершенно не заботясь о безопасности. Знает же, что найдут, что накажут — но пусть лучше так, чем сходить с ума под тяжелыми сводами чужого неба. Не убьют ведь — это Вергилий знает точно; иначе кто откроет им путь в мир людей?

И потому он сбегает к Данте. Близнецы встречаются там же, где и впервые — но с каждым разом Вергилий всё сильнее ощущает растущую между ними пропасть. Данте взрослеет, меняется — он _слишком человек_ , но старший полудемон не оставляет попыток вернуть брата. Не говорит прямо, просто не может заставить себя признаться: он не справится сам, Данте нужен ему как воздух, как единственное в мире существо, которому Вергилий может доверять. Он не может признаться — а Данте не понимает намёков, не хочет иметь ничего общего с демонами и Адом. Это чёртов замкнутый круг.

— Я не стану таким, как они. Мне это не нужно, Верг, и я не передумаю. Нет смысла каждый раз обсуждать одно и то же.

— Ты... Как знаешь.

Слишком слаб, чтобы противостоять, слишком горд, чтобы просить о помощи, слишком глуп, чтобы признать — это необходимо. Пленник собственной силы.

— Еще не поздно всё исправить.

— Нет, Данте. Теперь уже слишком поздно.

И если ему суждено сражаться в одиночестве, да будет так.

 

 _Им семнадцать, когда Вергилий приходит в дом Данте впервые._ Он приходит под вечер, безошибочно находя дом брата среди десятков таких же однокомнатных халуп. Данте удивлён, хоть и пытается скрыть это за дурацкими шуточками, но Вергилий каждой клеткой ощущает колкий изучающий взгляд.

— Если ты опять пришёл уговаривать меня превратиться в демоническую хрень, можешь уходить прямо сейчас, — произносит Данте. Вергилий качает головой.

— Не в этот раз.

Эмоции не прочесть по лицу, но глаза выдают его с головой. В них — усталость, затравленность, злость; он познает свою силу, но постепенно сходит с ума, общаясь с одними только демонами.

Данте видит. Данте понимает и, не спрашивая ничего больше, впускает брата в дом.

Вергилий кажется ему чужим. Между ними словно выросла стена, и как бы ни хотели оба брата преодолеть её, ничего не получалось.

Раньше, в детстве, было не так. Какими бы разными ни были близнецы, как бы они ни дрались до синяков и кровящих царапин, братья чувствовали друг друга, и готовы были в любой миг прийти на помощь. Они любили друг друга. А сейчас...

Вергилию просто некуда идти. Данте знает это — будь у брата выбор, он не стал бы вновь врываться в жизнь близнеца. Ведь они давно всё решили. Их пути слишком разные, чтобы пересекаться раз за разом.

В жизни Данте снова всё идёт кувырком. Ему семнадцать, у него фальшивый паспорт и меч в чехле для гитары. А еще, где-то там — семья, принявшая его как родного. Семья, которую он оставил.

Лилия и Дерек усыновили Данте почти три года назад. Терпели всё — и ежемесячные побеги, и жестокие шутки; пытались достучаться, понять, полюбить. И смогли. Данте до сих пор не понимал, как этой паре хватило на него — нервного подростка с кучей скелетов в шкафу — выдержки и терпения. Но им хватило, и за это полудемон был благодарен.

Данте доверился им настолько, что приоткрыл завесу своего «прошлого» — заранее заготовленную, далёкую от правды легенду. Согласно ей, его отец коллекционировал редкое оружие и немного учил сына с ним обращаться. Лилия и Дерек позволили Данте перевезти «отцовское наследие» в их дом — а потом как-то само собой вышло, что полудемон оказался основателем небольшой школы фехтования для подростков. И эти несколько лет он был действительно счастлив.

А потом пришли демоны, и Данте не сумел справиться с Обликом. Превратился прямо на глазах родных, отбил их у демонов — но больше не мог смотреть в глаза. Может, они бы и простили, может, и приняли бы его таким — но Данте слишком боялся, что это может быть не так, а потому не стал спрашивать.

Он ушёл на следующий же день. Забрал оружие и остатки денег со школы фехтования, снял крохотный домик на окраине города и сменил имя. Назвал себя Тони, в честь ковбоя из любимой книги детства, а фамилию взял Рэдгрейв — в память о людях, которые назвали его своим сыном.

Данте не рассказывал об этом Вергилию. А зачем? Брат не поймёт его боли, у него боль своя — даже в этом они слишком разные. Данте похоронил две семьи: одну — в земле, а другую — в своём сердце. Для Вергилия же значение имеют только кровные узы. А впрочем... Важно ли ему хоть что-то?

Проходит почти две недели, прежде чем мир снова рассыпается прахом. Две недели спокойной жизни, две недели с мыслью «они меня не найдут» и наивным «теперь всё будет хорошо». Но всему однажды приходит конец.

Ночью Данте просыпается от криков с улицы. Весь район заполонили демоны, убивая всякого, кто попадётся на их пути.

Данте хватает меч и выбегает на улицу, даже не включая в комнате свет, ведь и так чувствует — Вергилия там нет. Но сейчас это неважно, важно спасти, помочь жителям, отогнать порождений ада от людей и уничтожить их. Ведь Данте ни на миг не сомневается, что с его братом всё в порядке.

Но после битвы Вергилий не возвращается. Ни в тот же день, ни потом. Данте не хочет верить, но от правды деваться некуда — его предали. Теперь он не сомневается, что демоны напали на город из-за Вергилия — либо тот сам натравил их, желая преподать младшему брату урок.

Не доверяй демонам. Не подпускай их к себе, не позволяй вцепиться и разрушить. И это Данте запомнит навечно.

 

 _Вергилию восемнадцать, когда рвётся последний мост._ Данте переезжает, и больше не появляется в отцовском доме, который за все эти годы так и стоит пустым. Люди назвали его проклятым и теперь обходят за милю — Вергилий считает, что это к лучшему.

Данте решил исчезнуть из его жизни. Точнее, попытался — но кровь демона не обманешь. Это злит — старший брат пытался спасти его, а в ответ получил еще одно предательство. Но откуда же Данте знать, что его не бросили, уничтожив всё, что было ему дорого; откуда знать, что Вергилий ушёл, чтобы отвлечь самых сильных демонов на себя, увести от брата и защитить его.

Старший близнец считает, что это глупо — злиться за потерянные человеческие жизни; младший знает, что обязан был всех спасти. Он ведь сильнее, а значит должен защищать людей. Ведь кто, если не он?

Вергилий молча смотрит на брата, и в этом взгляде — отчаянье, захлёстывающее с головой. Молчаливая мольба о помощи, которую Данте не чувствует, не видит или больше не хочет замечать.

Он готов простить — но просто не имеет на это права. В память о его друзьях, которые погибли от рук демонов; в память о детях, чья жизнь, едва успев начаться, оборвалась по вине Вергилия. Данте привык думать, что похоронил он еще не всех, что где-то далеко есть брат, с которым они смогут воскресить что-то похожее на семью. Но теперь, когда Вергилий стоит перед его порогом так же, как год назад, полудемон понимает — они чужие друг другу. Просто у брата вновь проблемы, и тот пытается поделить их пополам.

— Оставь меня. Просто забудь мой адрес, чёрт возьми.

Ему всё равно. Данте изо всех сил старается убедить себя в этом, и у него почти получается. Вергилий верит.

Мир разбивается вдребезги — брат, тот, кто был дороже всех на свете, прогоняет его. Данте не может простить — а Вергилий не понимает, за что. Раньше всё было очевидно: есть демоны, с которыми нужно всегда, каждую секунду быть настороже, спать с ножом под подушкой и ни в коем случает нельзя доверять. А есть Данте, который всегда будет ему рад, который, несмотря ни на что, всегда поймёт и поддержит. Но того Данте больше нет — есть только предатель, который отвернулся, когда был так сильно нужен.

Дверь захлопывается с оглушительно громким звуком. Вергилий уходит прочь и думает, что лучше бы вовсе не искал брата — исчез, и чёрт с ним. А Данте хватает выдержки не броситься следом.


End file.
